Alone
by SheikahSlate
Summary: She failed in her one task. 100 years later, waiting in the darkness, she looks back.


Those chosen by the light are always destined to walk through a path of shadow. This fate is inevitable for those not ensnared by darkness, whether they be citizens, royals, or heroes. Hyrule has always been a place blessed by prosperity and doomed to ruin time and time again, all due to the golden relic of the land, causing countless wars and greed. The lands are blessed with rich soil and good harvests, yet every time Hyrule is covered in peace and happiness, a greedy soul comes to steal this golden relic and causes destruction upon the golden land. The two others chosen by the golden relic – the Triforce – are individuals gifted with either tremendous courage or wisdom. Working together they defeat the user of the Triforce of Power and peace is restored to the land.

After centuries of this unbreakable cycle the people of the land became naïve. They decided that it was foolish to let the evil take over the land before having the hero defeat it. Why should they need to rely on the wielders of courage and wisdom when they had powerful technology they could use to defeat the evil easily?

It was their ignorance that led to their downfall. Now Hyrule is in a state of ruin that it has never seen the likes of before. For the citizens, they remain, solemnly awaiting the day everything is demolished for good. Demolished by the great evil that forever looms in the distance, struggling every day to break the binds that trap it in the ruined Hyrule Castle.

But for a few, hope remains. It sparkles like the light at the end of the tunnel. Princess Zelda is the one who knows it the most and she will never give up that small amount of hope she holds in her heart, for it is what keeps her going through the hardest and darkest times.

Those chosen by the light are always destined to walk through a path of shadow.

This ancient saying proves its authenticity through the Princess herself. Her whole life she has been looked down upon and scolded for trying to pursue the path of a scholar. All everyone expected from her was the sealing power she was destined to awaken. At times she even thought her precious knight, who was now her one and only hope, thought the same, back when she was naïve and didn't understand a thing. She couldn't understand why but her whole life she prayed and pushed herself yet she could never awaken that cursed power. She let out her anger on everyone close to her.

Now as she waits in the dark she realises that power was a blessing and not a curse, not only for her but the whole of Hyrule.

Looking back on it she feels so frustrated – why couldn't she have realised she could never have awakened that power because of her own clouded vision?

These thoughts are nothing new. She's had a hundred years to reflect on everything whilst holding back the evil that threatens to escape at any opening.

She'd lost count of how many times she'd cried, all alone in the dark. She tried not to blame herself, but she couldn't stop thinking over and over 'it's all my fault, it's all my fault'. She shouldn't have been so stubborn. She should have removed the clouds blocking her vision. Because of her, so many lives were lost. She wishes she could apologise to her dearest friends, Mipha, Revali, Daruk and Urbosa. Most of all she wants to apologise to her father. He never wanted to upset or pressure her – all he wanted to do was protect the land and the people who live upon it.

If only she could have harnessed that sealing power, that cursed power before it was too late.

She shouldn't have been so focused on the Divine Beasts and the Guardians. She was so focused on finding a new way to defeat the evil the only way to defeat it wasn't achievable until too late.

As she stays there, a tear rolls down her cheek. Once again, this was familiar. Tears didn't even matter anymore. She wipes it off her cheek as if it was never there.

Sometimes she looks at the outside world. It's painful. She sees the open hills. She sees the quiet yet happy villages. She sees the people just living their lives, like anybody would, yet it still makes her long to be out. Most of the time she doesn't look out. Its painful to gaze upon the land that she destroyed with her own wrongdoings. It just makes her long to be free even more. So there she stays in the darkness, with nothing except her thoughts.

* * *

**A old oneshot I found on my computer which I thought I'd post. It's a bit short but honestly I don't think its too bad so I thought I'd post it anyway.**


End file.
